You and I
by Girl in Blue
Summary: It all started in a Truth or Dare game where Poppy showed she could be a very tempting troll. Chapter Five: "The warmth of her body and the strawberry scent made it clear who it was even with his eyes closed. He tensed up, feeling all the hairs on his body standing up when he felt her breath fanning his cheek."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You and I

Chapter Text

Branch didn't really know how he had ended up in a post-party with his friends at Poppy's pod. He wasn't exactly bored to death, but when everyone got tired of dancing and screaming in excitement and the noise quieted down to muted laughs and giggles, Guy Diamond had the brilliant idea of starting a Truth or Dare game. It was past bedtime, he was tired, but he decided to stay once the same Guy dared Smidge to open some bottles of alcoholic drinks.

Were they old enough? Yes! Was it safe? Hair, no! When he saw everyone getting a little too enthusiastic about it, he decided to be the boring and sober one and watch how everyone behaved. Besides, Poppy would most certainly need help cleaning everything up afterwards.

Smidge seemed strong enough to keep the drinking contest (when it turned to be a contest he didn't notice), Guy was slightly too happy for his own good, Biggie had somehow lost Mr. Dinkles in a pile of formal coats that lay by the entrance of Poppy's pod. Dj Suki had passed out in a corner, Satin and Chenille's giggles were getting on his nerves. His eyes turned to Poppy, who was the only one laying down on the bed, with her hands on her chin, laughing lazily, satisfied with the gift life had given her: that beautiful group of supportive friends who were along with her in her Queen duties... and time off.

The bottle spinned and turned towards her, it was Guy's turn to ask her:

"Poppy, I dare you to sing..."

Branch let out a snort, interrupting him "Seriously? You going to dare Poppy to sing? The alcohol melted your brain out already, that's not even a dare!"

"... a sexy so-o-o-ng." Guy finished, with a satisfied smirk. Silence followed. Poppy seemed to be frozen in place.

"Oh, please, she's so bubbly, I bet her repertoire is limited to rainbow, optimistic and scrapbooking songs." Branch laughed it off, almost suggesting a new dare or maybe suggesting it was time to end the game and go grab some well-deserved sleep.

Every eye on the room turned to Poppy who was in the exact same position. The blinked a few times.

"So, do you quit, Poppy?" Smidge asked with a grin.

"Never" Poppy grinned back, slowly standing up in bed. She picked her half full glass and shot it down quickly, as if she could drink up the guts to do what she had in mind. She turned to Branch, "I do have a vast repertoire, Mister-know-it-all."

"You go, girl!" Guy Diamond cheered.

"This ought to be good." Satin giggled.

"You will play Nebraska." Poppy commanded, taking Branch by the hair and sitting him down on a chair in the middle of the room. He didn't understand what she had just said, but he obeyed with a huge and doubtful grin. Although, when somehow DJ Suki woke up and started the song he felt his smirk becoming a frown. Where had he heard that one before?

"It's been a long time since I came around," Poppy started in a playful tone. "Been a long time but I'm back in town, This time I'm not leaving without you." And then her attitude changed. The playful attitude was changed into something else. Something Branch had never witnessed in her, or in any other troll.

_She looked directly to him; he gulped._

_"You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you"_

Oh boy, what had he gotten himself into. He was feeling awkward, but it looked like he was the only one. Even Biggie had these silly snappy fingers going on with the rhythm. Why was he the only one sitting on the chair, anyway?

_"He said, sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on"_

There she went, she took the daring step towards him, swinging her hips in a way he didn't even thought possible.

_"Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time_

_And you said to me"_

Okay, that certainly had his imagination going on.

_"Somethin', somethin' about this place_

_Somethin', 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face"_

She cupped his face in her hands while saying those words, and her pink eyes didn't even blink as she stared at him.

_"Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I"_

Oh, he realized now that Nebraska was the name of the guy!

And she turned around to face her public, who were all stiff with her acting. Curiosity hit them when they realized where this was going. Branch realized that a thin line of sweat started forming along his hairline on his forehead. Did they know this song?

_"It's been two years since I let you go_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday you sang me "A Heart Of Gold"_

_With a guitar hummin' and no clothes"_

They were all staring at him. Why was he the only one sober, again? Drinking could certainly make things less awkward. She put her hands on his knees and he gripped the chair as tightly as he could.

_"This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Ooh-oh ooh-oh"_

She sat down on her ankles, eyes never leaving his, then in some move he didn't quite follow she had stretched her legs up, but kept her head in level with his. That certainly was an... interesting view she was giving the gang.

_"Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on"_

She put her shoulders back, standing up straight again. He felt like he could pick up some air he didn't know he was holding. She started to walk behind him, running her hands through his arms and pressing her fingers on his shoulders. He could feel as she put her lips close to his ears for the next part.

_"Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time_

_And you said to me"_

And her hot breath was gone the moment he closed his eyes to feel them better. She was laying on the bed, next to him. She circled her legs in the air and she took the impulse to knee up and continued:

_"Somethin', somethin' about this place_

_Somethin', 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_You and I, you, you and I_

_You, you and I, you, you and I"_

His heart was melting inside his chest. Since when she had become such a seducer? That didn't even make sense to him. That wasn't like her at all.

_"You and I, you, you and I_

_Oh, yeah, I'd rather die_

_Without you and I_

_C'mon!_

_Put your drinks up!"_

She jumped from the bed, took the bottle and filled her glass again. Laughing a little off-tune when everybody raised their own empty glasses so she could pour them some more. She didn't drink hers, though. She continued with Branch's torture.

_"We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven_

_There's only three men that I'mma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ"_

And she sat down on his lap. He thought his heart was going to stop any second now.

_"Somethin', somethin' about the chase (six whole years)_

_I'm a New York woman born to run you down_

_Still want my lipstick all over your face"_

And he could swear she moved her hips against his a little too beyond necessary for the act, just before she stood up and took a few steps back, looking at the mesmerized gang before looking back at him.

_"Somethin', somethin' about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska, - _and they all did _-_

_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love ya"_

Oh Hair, he loved her, too.

_"You and I, you, you and I_

_Baby I rather die_

_Without you and I_

_You and I, you, you and I_

_Nebraska, I'd rather die,_

_Without you and I"_

Since when his leaf vest was wet? He was dripping sweat all over the chair. Nervously he could see everyone else could sense his tension. That was embarrassing. She finished her drink.

_"It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leaving without you"_

They applauded her like there was no tomorrow - after a long awkward silence. He was so tense his muscles refused to move. He heard Poppy laughing.

"By the look on your faces, I win!" Oh right, it had been a dare. Branch realized he could move again. His chest ached somehow. "Let's spin this bottle!"

"Actually, Poppy, I think it's time we all go to our own homes." He managed to say. His voice almost gave away how affected he was. "It's almost morning."

"As much as I would like to continue, Mr. Dinkles is already heavy asleep. Branch is right." Biggie said, picking his pet up.

"Besides, I'm starting to feel a little dizzy myself." Smidge said, using the sofa to stand up.

"You guys are no fun." Poppy said, but Branch could read that she, too, was exhausted. She walked to her door and helped Smidge out. Guy promised he would help her get home safely. Biggie and the twins carried a passed out DJ to her own pod.

Smiling, Poppy started picking up the empty bottles and glasses from the ground. Branch was about to leave himself when he realized she was going to clean everything up before getting some rest.

Well, that certainly made him proud. He liked organization and cleaning. He wouldn't be able to sleep in a dirty home, maybe she was a little like him. Finally, he felt like relaxing near her again. He decided to help her. He washed the glasses on the sink and he heard her vacuuming the rest of the pod.

The silence was heavy on his part. She was humming some bubbly song that sounded much more like her. He felt like picking a subject to cut the tension, but before he could think of anything, he heard the shower running and the bathroom door closing.

Okay, so she didn't want to go to bed dirty. That was some hygiene routine she had. Did she even know he was still in there? Because she was acting like he was invisible…

He felt like waiting for her to come out before leaving. It was rude to just walk away like that, wasn't it? He sat down on the couch. _Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time. _And he stood up quickly. Okay, it was just a song, he had never touched her in any way other than hugging and holding hands. That couch certainly had just been there to SIT on.

He heard the water had stopped running, the door opened and Poppy was standing there, wrapped in a towel, looking at him in surprise. He quickly turned around to give her some privacy.

"I didn't know you were still here. Do you need anything?" She asked him kindly, with that sweet and gentle voice.

"No, I just... just thought I should say goodnight." He blurted out.

"Oh, goodnight, then." He heard her saying. He didn't dare to turn around. The sound of the mattress adjusting to her weight made him sure that she had laid down and covered herself up with her pink and green blankets.

"Well..." He started, turning slightly, he saw the towel on the floor, and turned towards the door, marching up quickly. "See you."

"I nailed it, didn't I." She asked, burying her face in her pillow.

"You were good... too good, actually." He said.

"Night, Branch." She smiled beautifully at him. He felt his heart melt and his frown turned in a soft smile.

He was going to have some trouble sleeping that night... and he was glad for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This I Promise You

**Notes:**

**Just to remind you guys that this is before TWT. ;)**

**(See the end of the chapter for ****more notes****.)**

Poppy woke up with a splitting headache. She had a slight memory of what had happened the night before. She was dared to sing a kind of song she usually wouldn't sing (not in public, anyway) and when Branch doubted her capacity of being a tempting troll, she just used all her guts to show him she could sing anything she wanted to... in the way, she embarrassed him.

Oh she felt bad for it. She shouldn't have put him on the chair. Friends don't embarrass friends. The least she could do was apologize properly. At her nightstand was a glass of water and some cupcakes. She smiled, realizing that probably one of her friends or even her dad had dropped by and thought that she might need some sugar on her blood after the long night.

Her bird friends entered her pod, singing happily as they got ready to help her dress up. She sat up yawning and immediately blushed. Oh dear, she didn't have anything on. She was so tired that... oh dear the towel was on the floor.

"Sorry," She said to the birds, but they acted like they didn't care. Suddenly feeling sober again, she hurried and brushed her hair from bottom to top. The birds put her crown on the head and left.

She didn't feel like singing good morning to anyone. Actually, daylight felt a little invasive at the moment. Well, it was Sunday and everybody was sleeping late, so... maybe she should as well. No! She had to make things right with Branch, first. Good thing it wasn't a particularly sunny day, actually, it looked like it was going to rain any moment.

Some kids said good morning as she passed by them. Cooper was having some morning cupcakes for breakfast and laughed in his goofy way when he saw she had a hangover. She laughed nervously. It wasn't good for her queen image to get drunk, actually, it wasn't good anything too ordinary anymore.

Coming in front of the usual "Go away" doormat on the floor, she knocked, taking a deep breath. Nobody answered. Weird. She knocked again. And again. Maybe he wasn't home, or maybe he was just asleep. Shrugging, she decided to break in, as usual, and leave him a glittery 'Sorry" note. Next time they meet she'd be in a better shape and they would be able to talk it through. Moving to the rock in front of the doormat, she typed his super secret password "I-heart-Gary" and the trapdoor opened from the floor, with the elevator ready to be used.

Happily humming she descended the tunnels full of jars (that she hoped wasn't sweat) and rations. Deciding to look into his lonely living room first, she stopped by the table. Maybe she'd just scrapbook the sorry note and leave it right there.

_" Ooh, ooh_

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surrounds you_

_Are secrets and lies"_

Poppy looked up from her work hearing his voice. Oh, so he was home. "Better get this over with," she thought, hurrying with the scrapbooking. Quietly she paid attention to his singing. She would never admit it to him - it would go straight to his head - but he truly had the voice of an angel.

_"I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call_

_Standing here all along"_

Now that was cute. She thought. Except for "True Colors" She had never heard him sing a slow song.

_"And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_'Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you"_

Okay, so maybe that was too weird even for Branch. She realized, stopping the note and standing up. Was he... in love with someone?

_"I've loved you forever, in lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never, will you hurt anymore_

_I give you my word, I give you my heart (I give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow forever has now begun"_

Biting her lower lip, she tiptoed towards his bedroom and found him making his bed while wearing his usual bathrobe. He was standing with his back to her, so she didn't intrude. She just watched him quietly.

_"Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_And know this feeling won't go away (no)_

_'Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you"_

He fluffed his pillow and put on his slippers. He was way lost in song, he even had his eyes closed. Poppy watched him as if she was seeing him for the first time. He had been cranky for so long that she hadn't noticed all the signs! What a terrible friend she was!

_"Oh, over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all"_

She held her sorry note to her chest, realizing her heart was beating faster than normal. That voice of his! He should really sing more often. It was like sunshine on a cloudy day, warming her body like a loving embrace.

_"And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_'Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you, babe"_

Sipping on coffee, he yawned and grabbed a broom, dancing with it as if it was a lady. Poppy had to hold back a laugh at his weirdness. He was so carefree when he was by himself that it was a shame to insist he had to interact with everyone else to become a full-fledged troll.

_"Just close your eyes, each loving day (each loving day)_

_And know this feeling won't go away (nooo)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you"_

Maybe he was just different. Maybe he found happiness inside his fear bunker. As queen, she should respect that.

_"Every word I say is true, this I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you"_

But if he was really in love how could he get a girl to descent to his level of happiness? He made his way to a sign beside his bed, it read "nothing important". He was about to take the sign off when he saw a shadow standing by the door.

"Poppy!" She woke up from her daydream, blushing nervously at him.

"Hey, Branch, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in like that." She quickly answered,

He frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yeah, sure, you never do it. At all."

"ha-ha, Very funny." She completely ignored him. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she continued, "Look, I came here to apologize for yesterday."

"Hum?" His frown softened and he opened up to listen to what she had to say, feeling confused.

"I put up a show last night and it was wrong to involve you." She said sincerely, "I know you don't like to be the center of the attention and I didn't consider your feelings, so..." She held out the glittery note to him, "I'm sorry."

"You..." He was mesmerized. He didn't expect an apology. "... you don't have to say you're sorry." He said, "I chose to stay. I chose to be part of the game and I chose to watch over you guys."

"Still..." She said, quietly, scratching the back of her neck, embarrassedly. She remembered very well that she had sat on his lap and that was enough for her to want to get her memory erased. That was so awkward.

"I knew you weren't yourself, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not angry." He completed.

"Good!" She said quickly, with a bright smile. It was her cue to leave and pretend it never happened. "I'll just go and leave you to your singing." She heard him gasp and she turned her back to leave.

"You heard that?" He asked, tentatively.

"I did... from the beginning." Poppy looked at him over her shoulder, winking. Maybe she should tell him, after all... "You do have the voice of an angel. I couldn't interrupt you. Sorry again. Bye Branch!"

"No, wait!" He hurried and held her by her hand. She turned around and saw their joined hands. His palm was sweaty and he had that lost puppy look. "Did you...?"

"Like it?" She interrupted him, getting overexcited, "It was terrific!"

"No..." He held his breath and continued, "did you pay attention to the lyrics?"

"Ooh! I get where you're going, mister!" She clapped her hands. "What's her name?"

"WHAT?!"

"c'mon, you don't have to hide it from me!" She teased, putting her hands on her hips. "Do you want my help? I could use my queen charms to arrange you a date with ANY one."

He could have face palmed himself if he wasn't so disoriented. How could she not see where he was going?

"Poppy that's..."

"You know what? I'll have to try a dress today and I'll see if Satin feels the same way." She suddenly said and Branch almost choked.

"WHA? It's not Sa-"

"I think it's going to be hard to get you a private date... you know... being twins and all..." Poppy walked towards the elevator, with Branch desperately following her.

"POPPY!" He screamed in desperation as she started to go up to the exit, ready to leave him while lost in her mischievous date plans.

She stopped when she heard him yell her name, she looked down at him with those adoringly pink eyes. He could have melted just there.

"Don't worry, Branch. I'll do everything I can. I promise." She chuckled. "After all, that's what best friends are for."

And just like that, she was gone.

**Notes:**

**Fangirling NSync since 2001... ehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'll Never Love Again

Branch made his way towards Satin and Chenille's pod, nervously playing with his own hands. He felt itchy and anxious. He tried to keep a good train of thought to prepare a plan to approach Poppy before she messed things up with the twins. The last thing he wanted was a misunderstanding while trying to tell Poppy he had a crush on her.

Oh, hair, was he really going to tell her that? Did he have to? He could just... easily go back to his bunker and live the rest of his life... or maybe the next ten years... like a reclusive hermit. That would be easier and most certainly would stop any embarrassment and heartbreaks in case she didn't feel the same way.

_"If you wanna know_

_If he loves you so_

_It's in his Kiss_

_That's where it is"_

Branch heard Poppy's voice singing happily just ahead of him. He felt relieved to see that he was able to reach her before she arrived at her destination. He held his breath to shout out her name, but just then silver hair came out from the nearest bush and grabbed him in a ball, shutting him up.

"What are you doing, Branch? Shush!" Guy Diamond said, lifting his finger to his lips.

"I could ask you the same question! Why - the hair- did you just grab me for?" Branch asked, angrily, but keeping a low voice, just in case. He looked behind Guy and saw Biggie and Smidge there as well. "What's going on here?"

"She's singing the Shoop Shoop Song!" Biggie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what?" Branch insisted.

"It means she's about to set someone up." Smidge continued, looking worried. "Every time Poppy thinks she can fix someone's love life things get messy!"

"Ahh..." Branch stopped himself from commenting any further. So this was a regular thing for Poppy to do... "Does she usually succeed in matchmaking?" He finally asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Well, yes, She's a perfect matchmaker, she picks the right song, the decorations..." Guy continued in delight, but then his expression darkened. "The problem is Poppy gets all depressive afterwards and we don't see her for a whole week."

"Well..." Branch was curious, but he didn't know exactly what to would happen for her to leave her beloved village for a week?

"Guys, do you think we are overdoing it?" Smidge suddenly asked, grinning and looking at Branch from head to toes. He frowned. "She didn't set a date in like... years... besides, we still had the Bergens problem then, maybe now that she's queen she won't get away."

"I don't really get your point." Biggie said.

"Of course! Romeo here could make her forget the Ten-o-o-o-r." Guy said, elbowing Branch with a knowing smile.

Branch almost choked on his own spit, had his crush being so obvious?

"What Tenor?" He suddenly asked, in complete confusion.

"Nobody filled Branch in?! Oh my Guh!" Smidge grabbed her hair and pulled, looking ready to have a heart attack.

"I thought everybody knew!" Biggie said, hugging Mr. Dinkles closer. "That's not something we like gossiping about."

"Wait, guys, this is serious," Guy Diamond said, trying to make everybody to quiet down. He turned to a very confused Branch, "Look, if you really act on that crush of yours you must top the Tenor."

Branch didn't really know what to say. He was stunned that people were acting like his crush was an obvious thing and, at the same time, torn with jealousy and curiosity. Poppy had had someone before? Where was the guy all that time that he had never met him?

Oh yeah, in his fear bunker. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting down with a sigh.

"Tell me already who the Tenor is." - So I can kick his butt all the way to Bergen Town. He added, mentally.

"This is a story of love, and song and heartbreak..." Guy started dramatically. Branch crossed his arms and prepared himself to listen.

*** flashback ***

_"Poppy, come quick!" Smidge entered Poppy's pod before sunrise, looking frightened. The pink haired princess jumped off her bed quickly, putting her hands on the window and looking outside. "The expedition came back!"_

_Poppy's heart started beating wildly in her chest. Her father had finally come home after several days away. She hugged Smidge with a squeal and quickly made her way to her wardrobe to change into something warm. It was almost winter and the night was chilly._

_"Thank goodness they're okay," Poppy said in excitement as they ran through the village in the middle of the night, towards the hair that were lit up like lanterns._

_"They were certainly gone longer this time." Smidge said, doing her best to catch up with the princess._

_Poppy's lips turned in a wide smile as she saw her father coming down from his critter. He looked old and tired, but heroic nonetheless. She didn't say much, just embraced him as long and as strong as she could._

_"Welcome home, dad."_

_"My dear girl." King Peppy said gently. "I've missed you."_

_A groan pulled them from their embrace, making the curious princess make her way towards the other trolls who seemed to be holding something heavy in improvised blankets. Poppy, intrigued as she was, pulled the blankets off to reveal a full white troll. He looked like he was in pain._

_"What do we do with him, King Peppy?" An orange troll asked, Poppy knew him as Mr. Heitz, father of her friend Aspen._

_"Let's take him to Doctor Moonbloom." the king said immediately. "He must recover so we may know what happened to the other ones."_

_"Who is he, Dad?" Poppy asked._

_"He was in the artistic group we went after," Peppy answered. "It was much more serious than just some runaway teens, Poppy, they were captured by Bergens and eaten. This guy is the only one who survived."_

_Poppy felt tears burning her eyes. Her friends had been eaten? They had just gone for an innocent practice in the woods and got lost... how...? And who was that guy that was with them?_

_"I'm so sorry, darling." King Peppy said, hugging her once more. "The white troll was the only one we could save."_

_"I have never seen him before." Smidge said, taking a close look at the male who looked like he was in agony. "He's not from the village so..."_

_"That's why I'm putting you in charge, Poppy." King Peppy said, "Soon you'll be Queen and this kind of situation is something you must personally take care of,"_

_"What should I do?" She asked her father, looking lost and preoccupied._

_"Attend to his needs then offer him to stay with us. Give him a welcome every troll deserves."_

_She nodded, still sad that, once again, the Bergens had shortened their population. Smidge carefully picked the troll up with her strong hair and they walked in silence all the way to Dr. Moonbloom._

_It was past noon when the white troll finally opened his eyes. He tried to sit up in bed, but groaned in pain. He saw that his chest was covered in bandages._

_"Lay down, big fellow." Poppy said with a gentle voice, pushing him back down. "You have one big injury over there,"_

_"Who are you?" He managed to say, feeling his throat sore._

_"I'm Poppy," She answered as happy as she could under the circumstances. "You've been out for hours,"_

_"I'm Smidge," The smaller troll popped up in the chair next the the bed. "But most importantly, who are you?" She asked, looking suspiciously at him._

_"I'm Gregor," He said with a pained smile. "How's everyone? Are they okay?"_

_"Hey..." Poppy said in a quiet tone, "Why don't you rest and then we can talk more?"_

_"Wait a minute, I know who you are," Gregor said, breathing shortly as if it was difficult to hold the air in. "You were a baby last time I saw you."_

_"I don't really remember you..." Poppy continued, eyeing suspiciously._

_"The escape from the Bergens, I was left behind."_

_Smidge gasped at that. They all believed King Peppy had saved everyone that day. He was adored for it. How come nobody had noticed one had been forgotten?_

_Poppy was going to interrogate him some more, but she noticed that he was slowly falling into sleep again. She exchanged a look with Smidge and they decided never to mention it to King Peppy. _

_Weeks passed and Poppy's daily job was to see if Gregor had gotten better. As he recovered she managed to get the construction trolls to build a pod close to hers so she could keep an eye on him. _

_He revealed that he had been living in the tunnels they used to escape until he was old enough to adventure himself in the forest, looking for the other trolls. Nobody realized he had been left behind because his parents had been eaten the day before, and so they all thought he was gone, too._

_Slowly, he and Poppy became good friends. In a few months he was well enough to attend his first party, which was the adored Hair Ball.. The princess made sure everything was perfect and even helped him choose an outfit that could make him feel elegant and comfortable._

_In the distance, Guy Diamond watched the pair as they arrived at the formal dance. He had been really jealous of the white troll. He was the only one good looking enough to upstage his glitter. Gregor was tall - taller than any other troll - and he even had some ripped muscles he always hid under a baggy shirt._

_"I don't like him." Guy said to Biggie, who just shrugged._

_"He looks fine to me, besides, Poppy seems to like him a lot."_

_"He's one suspicious fellow," Guy continued, "I mean, he lived for years all by himself, who can just survive that?"_

_"I only find it suspicious that he never joined us in song." Smidge joined the group, sipping on some punch._

_DJ started a slow song by the time everybody had had their share of food and drink. Poppy's laughter could be heard miles away, spinning and turning, lost in song and in Gregor's arms._

_The first notes were new to everyone, the idea of the slow song was to keep everybody quiet and pay attention to the tune. DJ had researched a lot to find some kind of music the trolls weren't used to. She loved to surprise them._

_Gregor's face suddenly lit up. He knew the song. He had heard it before and he sang it many, many times while stealing food in an old abandoned theater in Bergen Town. He saw Poppy resting her head under his chin and grinned. It was his chance to show her he was acquainted with some sort of music, not the ones she was used to, but... oh well._

_"No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you"_

_And the song stopped, and everybody stared. He opened his eyes to find Poppy looking up at him, stunned._

_"That bad, hun?" He said, blushing. He was never going to sing again._

_"Oh my Guh!" They heard Smidge saying in the crowd._

_"That's an amazing voice!" Poppy said quietly, with her hands united. "How did you learn to sing like that? It's exquisite!"_

_"I... I don't know." He said, embarrassedly. "Dad used to sing like that."_

_"He's a tenor, people!" DJ squeaked excitedly. "I've only heard of trolls with voices like that, but I thought it was myth."_

_Guy didn't hear the rest of the song, nor did the other trolls. Gregor was too embarrassed to continue and they returned to slow dancing. Although in the following days everybody in the village commented on how the Tenor had privately finished the song for the princess and she even had joined in._

_They heard about stolen kisses under a tree and warm hugs in private swimming sessions._

*** End Flashback ***

Branch felt like he had been stabbed with a rusty knife in his heart. So Poppy had had a boyfriend before. A tall, handsome, ripped, troll who had stolen her heart away.

"Where is this Gregor fellow?" He asked, doing his best not to sound like he truly was: dying with jealousy.

"I don't know." Guy said, "One day he and Poppy went to the forest and she came back by herself. We never spoke of it, we didn't have the heart to ask her."

"She looked so heartbroken," Biggie said, wiping a tear

"She told me he went to find his own musical style." Smidge said, "Although I don't believe her."

"The thing here is..." Biggie continued, "Since then she has been throwing herself at work."

"Being the best friend and the best queen ever has been her goal since." Smidge nodded.

Branch was sitting there, staring off to the treetops, absent-minded. He was revisiting the Truth or Dare the night before. Everything had just made sense then. Poppy knew how to dance the way she did because she had danced like that to her ex. She knew how to move her hips like that because she had moved them to her ex. She wanted to set him up with Satin because she didn't have a place in her heart for him because it was still filled with her ex!

"But you know, Branch, since you've saved her and brought her colors back..." Biggie wondered, bringing Branch's attention back to them. "She's being different."

"I think she really likes you, Branch," Smidge hurried up, grabbing him by his shoulders, "She's just... too busy to realize it."

"Or..." Branch stood back up, dusting himself. "Maybe she's just not interested in anyone because she's saving herself for the Tenor's return."

"C'mon," Guy half-laughed, "It's being like... five years. She's totally over him, she just needs someone as exciting as he was."

"Why do I have the impression you guys are pushing me?" Branch frowned at them and they all grinned.

"Are you THAT blind?" Biggie started

"The way she danced for you yesterday?" Smidge continued,

Branch didn't feel like arguing, because they were right at some point, maybe she did like him a little more than she liked her regular friends, but she had never implied she wanted a relationship with him. Now, knowing that she wasn't exactly inexperienced as he was, only made things harder.

He decided to have a nice chat with her privately and see if he could catch a hint of something. Even if she didn't want anything to do with him like that, he was ready to wait. He would stand by her side and be her protector, her bodyguard. He didn't belong anywhere else, but by her side.

_"Don't wanna feel another touch_

_Don't wanna start another fire_

_Don't wanna know another kiss_

_No other name falling off my lips"_

Poppy's voice echoed through the lakeside and got Branch's attention as he passed, making his way back to his bunker. He sighed and decided to ignore her words, he really wasn't in the mood to overhear whatever she was doing. He had to give his brain a break and his heart some time off.

"_Don't wanna give my heart away_

_To another stranger_

_Or let another day begin_

_Won't even let the sunlight in_

_No, I'll never love again_

_I'll never love again, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

He hadn't crossed the river yet and he heard a splash. For hair's sake. She didn't slip, did she? He stood, hidden in the bushes as he heard her coming up for air and exhaled in relief.

_"I don't wanna know this feeling unless it's you and me_

_I don't wanna waste a moment, ooh_

_And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me_

_I would rather wait for you, ooh"_

The punch in his stomach was right there in each and every word she sang. It couldn't be clearer to him. She had loved her mysterious Tenor, he had abandoned her somehow and she was so hurt nobody had the heart to talk about it or even ask what had really happened.

He couldn't have guessed. She was so good playing the perfect leader he never realized that she had been anything close to sadness in her whole life. But she could and she would love again, Branch decided just then. She wouldn't spend her life waiting for some jerk who chose to find his own music - whatever that meant - than stay with a lovely, gold-hearted, beautiful queen. His queen was magnificent and she deserved an equally magnificent happiness.

Would he be the one to give her the happiness she deserved? He? The village grump? The overprotective - scheduled -plan-maker? He, himself had lived under the ground for many years and all he knew about love was what he read in books.

Well... he did have the soul of a poet... - he reminded himself proudly.

_"Don't wanna give my heart away_

_To another stranger_

_Or let another day begin_

_Won't even let the sunlight in_

_Oh, I'll never love again_

_Love again"_

He had to think of a way to tell Poppy how much she meant to him and how he was willing to make her forget whoever had hurt her that badly. Okay, maybe he just had to curl up in his bed and pick up the pieces of his own broken heart first.

Relieved that she was just swimming around, although he didn't have the courage to peek, he left her there to her privacy and went back home.

Those were the weirdest 48 hours of his life.

"And then, Violet, you finish the song lowering your voice." Poppy said to her teen friend who had been swimming with matching yellow bathing suits.

_Oh, I'll never love again_

_I'll never love_

_Again"_

"Ohh, I get it, Poppy!" Violet said in excitement. "That was such a good class!"

"Oh, never mind, you didn't need any tips to begin with, I'm sure you'll do fantastic in the school play." Poppy squealed, giving her a hug. "A Star is Born is a classic."

"I'm just so nervous." Violet and Poppy swam back to the shore and picked up their towels.

"Remember to breath with your diaphragm," Poppy said, "I wish I could stay more, but I have a few chores,"

"Oh, it's okay, you helped so much already."

"When is the play, anyway?" She put her dress back on, slipping out of her wet swimsuit.

"Friday, why?"

"Nah, I have a date to plan for a friend, so I need to organize my schedule." And with that, Poppy gave Violet one last hug before happily bouncing to Satin and Chenille's pod to start planning Branch's big night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Need you Now

The ground was shaking. Branch saw as his jars started clicking and hurried to pick one before it crashed on the ground. His brand new cookie jar smashed on the floor revealing another lost trap. At least he didn't have to seek Cooper's help to find that one.

"Branch, are you in there?"

He groaned in frustration when he recognized King Gristle's voice. All the times in the world for him to show up he had to intrude in his alone time. Kicking off his bathrobe, Branch made his way up with the elevator.

"Gristle, 's'up." He said in a bored tone.

The Bergen King looked around nervously, making sure they were alone. Tapping his fingertips, he kneeled down, coming as close as he could to the poor troll underneath him.

"Hey, Branch, I've come to invite you to my wedding." Gristle said in a hurried whisper.

"Hey!" Branch's mood suddenly lightened up, grabbing the oversized invitation with some difficulty. "Congratulations, man!"

"Also..." the king, sat up, joining his hands dreamily, "I'd like to ask you to be my best man."

When hearing that Branch was taken by surprise. Realizing this, Gristle continued, "If it weren't for you and Poppy, Bridget and I would never have found our own happiness."

"Oh..." Branch came to the realization he had been in a few situations where he was in complete lack of words in the past days, "I accept," - 'I guess.' He added, mentally.

"There's just a minor favor I wanted to ask you." Gristle continued, hopeful. "Would you perform a song for our toast?"

And regret for saying 'yes' immediately made itself known. Maybe he should have declined it, how in the world would he be able to translate Bergen's love into words in a song? Bergen's weren't lovely creatures...

"Sure... buddy..." Branch tiltered, looking like he wanted to run away and hide himself in his bunker once more.

"Thank you so much, Branch!" Gristle said, sounding oddly like Bridget. Maybe it was true what they said, that love made the couple sort of start acting like each other. The king happily went away, shaking the whole village on the way.

'What am I doing?" Branch sighed, "I can't compose a Bergen love song..." Poppy crossed his mind, not that he was in the mood to go and talk to her, but just a simple realization that if he was Gristle's best man, she obviously was Bridget's maid of honor.

He was intrigued by the dress she was going to wear... Okay, so his rations wouldn't store themselves up, he decided to stop his daydream and get back inside to finish his chores. He still had a lot of laundry to go through.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poppy stood still and admired herself in the mirror. She had her feet closely together on top of a very tiny chair as Satin and Chenille pinned the last details so they could finish sewing them later. The off-white color contrasted with her pink skin and made her eyes brighter. She felt like trying to tie her hair in a knot to see if it fit the look, but Chenille commanded her to stay quiet.

"This is amazing, girls." Poppy said, looking down at Satin, who was kneeling on the ground, fixing the hem, checking if it was the right size to hide her feet and, at the same time, making sure it was safe to walk without stepping on it. Knowing Poppy for so many years the twins knew they had to keep her away from simple accidents, she had an extra clumsiness bone in her body and there was a possibility that she would stumble on her own dress and end up in the middle of the wedding cake.

"I can't wait to see Bridget's dress." Poppy squealed like a happy child.

"Well, we happen to have the design with us," Chenille said, opening a drawing. She handed the sketch to Poppy who went mindless with excitement. "See it here? She will be wearing the white top, but as she walks the colors will shine through the skirt."

"How lovely," Poppy breathed dreamily. "She's wearing the colors we used to make her wig on her first date!."

"She's very grateful to you,"

"To all of us." Poppy corrected her friend. "Talking about gratitude..." Poppy put a finger on her cheek, looking at Satin who was still pinning the dress's hem. "... I know someone who is interested in going out with -"

"Poppy!" Branch used his hair to jump inside the twins' pod. She tried to hold back her irritation at the sudden interruption. "There you are." He seemed to have completely forgotten that she was there on a double mission: to try the dress and to get him a date. "I need your help,"

"Really?" She tapped her foot, giving him a warning look.

"Gristle just came to me this morning asking me to be his best man," He completely ignored her surprise and continued, "I was doing my laundry when I came to the realization that... I don't have a tuxedo!"

"You had a blue one at the Hair Ball." Poppy turned around, looking at the mirror again.

"I wear blue, it's written in the invitation I must wear black." He looked really lost and she saw the perfect opportunity to hook him and Satin up. She turned around to face him with a bright smile and he fully saw her for the first time. His jaw dropped a couple of inches. She was stunningly beautiful in that white dress. It wasn't finished, but... boy... since when trolls have waists?

"Cat got your tongue, Branch?" Satin couldn't help the snickering comment. Chenille covered her mouth with her hand.

"You see, Branch," Poppy continued, unaware that his brain had just gone away for a joy ride. "Maybe Satin would help you with the tuxedo."

"We're not exactly good designing men's clothes..." Chenille said,

"But maybe Nova Swift can give us some pointers," Satin clapped her hands in excitement. "His tux must match Poppy's dress!"

Poppy wasn't excited herself. That's not how she pictured the conversation going. A new plan was forming on her mind when Branch called her.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" He had a serious expression on his face.

"Sure," She replied, blinking a few times innocently. She went behind a folding screen and changed back into her regular blue dress. "What is it?" He pulled her outside the pod, grabbing her by the shoulders and motioning for her to sit down when they were out of hearing range.

"Don't try to hook me up with Satin, please." He sighed, tiredly.

"Don't you like her?" Poppy looked surprised. She was planning his own wedding already. "I'm sure we can work something out about the twin issue..."

"I don't like Satin like that." He said, loud and clear, so she could have no option but to really listen to him.

"But..." She was at a loss of words, "You certainly like someone, who is it, then?"

"I'm not ready to tell her, yet." Branch turned around, leaning against the tree trunk. "Can you respect that? One day I'll be ready and I promise you'll be the first to know."

Poppy sat down quietly beside him, bringing her knees up and resting her head on her hands, looking like a grounded child.

"I'm sorry I almost put you in a difficult situation." She said, barely above a whisper. She had been so happy that she could work on the perfect atmosphere for a date...

"Hey, I'm sure Aspen would like to go on this date." Branch grinned, Poppy looked up to him.

"Aspen likes Satin...?"

"He adores her!" Branch continued,

"How do you know that?" She demanded almost indignantly. How dare he know something she didn't.

"Men talk, too." He answered, standing up and offering her a hand, which she gladly accepted.

"Oooooh, so I still have a date to plan!" She hugged him so tightly he was afraid she would break something. "And you get that tuxedo to match my dress, Mister!" She commanded before jumping down the tree and running off to find Aspen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was almost 10PM, Branch had just turned off the lights in his bunker and set aside his notebook and pen. He had been writing and testing notes since sunset. He had a very good inspiration in mind to get the toast song done beautifully.

He turned to his right, burying his nose in his pillow and closed his eyes. He exhaled, letting himself drift off to dreamland…. just to jump up again when he heard strong strikes against his door. The only plausible explanation for someone to bother him in the middle of the night was if they were under attack.

He opened the door to stare at very angry friends. Smidge looked like she was about to bite his head off, Guy had his arms crossed and Biggie frowned in an almost dangerous way.

"Hey, guys," He said, tiredly, leaning on the ground. What could be so important that they couldn't wait the next morning? "What's up?

"What's up is that you let Poppy set the date and then you just left her by herself!" Smidge was about to explode, her face growing red.

"What was I supposed to do?" He asked, kneeling out of the bunker.

"Oh my Guh,"

"Branch, you were supposed to give her support and not let her alone." Biggie explained as calmly as he could.

"Now she's there, locked up, shortening our ice cream stock and singing All By Myself." Guy Diamond didn't find it one bit funny, and so Branch had to hold back a laugh when he pictured Poppy like that.

"Guys, I'm sure she's going to be fine by tomorrow." Branch tried to calm the gang down, but he only met more angry eyes. "Oh fine, I'll go talk to her."

"You_ cheer_ her up!" Smidge demanded, "If we have to call a Poppy 911 I'm blaming you!"

'I don't really get why it's my responsibility to cheer her up,' Branch thought as he made his way towards Poppy's pod. The moonlight cleared the way so he could pass safely through the traps he had set. 'If she misses her ex the best we can do is to leave her alone.' He jumped at her door and took a deep breath, 'here goes nothing' he knocked.

The sight before him broke his heart. Poppy had red teary eyes when she opened the door. He could tell she was acting as if nothing was wrong. She quickly closed the door behind her, so he couldn't see what was going on inside.

"Hey, Branch..." She said quietly. "Do you need any help?"

"I... hm... I just..." He didn't really think of a reason to disturb her in the middle of the night. "Okay, here goes the truth," it was way better than coming up with a lie, right? "The gang is worried you're getting all depressed because of Satin and Aspen's date." He could swear he heard Smidge's voice threatening to kill him in a bush down below.

"I'm..." Poppy was taken by surprise, but she let out a quick giggle. "I'm going to be fine."

"You know... I..." He couldn't let her lock herself inside again. "I planned this cheer up party to keep you company."

"Aw, Branch, it's lovely, but I don't think..."

"You know... we all need somebody to lean on." He could have danced if he wasn't so worried. It was a surprise to knowledge she was suffering and still didn't ask for help. She tried to wave him off, turning around to get inside again. "I've got Karaoke!" That got her attention.

"I'll change really quickly. Wait here." She jumped inside and he heard -relieved -as she went through her belongings. In less than a minute later, she opened the door and stood there with a small pink backpack. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

He chuckled as he let her walk ahead of him towards the bunker, hopping excitedly.

"What have you planned?" She asked, curiously. She wasn't bouncing like she would when she was happy, but she certainly wasn't depressed anymore.

"I... hm... Have a karaoke..." He remembered what he had stored that afternoon, "Chocolate... giggleyum..." That didn't sound very happy to him and he saw as her shoulders slowly fell as if she was having second thoughts. He tried to make something up, but when they arrived in front of his doormat they found a crate with several bottles of the village's finest wine. He looked around, angrily. If he caught the gang at that moment he would...

"Now we're talking." Poppy sighed in relief, surprising Branch out of thoughts. She hurriedly opened his door and closed it on top of their heads before looking at him with pleading eyes. "Can you please switch your security to Paranoid Hermit?"

"Wha...?" He gulped. "Why would you want that?"

"Because..." She picked the crate with her hair, "I have a queen image to maintain. I don't want anyone walking in on me."

"But... what about me?" He asked, fearing she was going to lock him outside.

"Branch..." She stepped out of the elevator as they stopped in his living room. "... if there's a troll in this village I trust, it's you." Okay... awkward. He was caught in a mix of emotions. He was proud that she trusted him that much, but at the same time he was worried about what she had in mind.

She put the crate on his table and picked a bottle to pop it open. Branch hurriedly picked it up, seeing it was a red one, so he turned to his cupboard and fetched the right glass. She looked at him in awe. He was full of surprises, the last thing she expected was for him to know which was the right wine glass to use... but again... Branch was refined in his own survivalist kind of way.

"I don't think this grape goes with chocolate", he said, savoring it before filling her glass. "But it's smooth enough to harmonize with cheese Danish... which I baked just this afternoon." He put a full plate in front of her. "Knock yourself out."

"Branch..." Her voice was just above a whisper and he could swear he saw a tear just before she jumped on him in a big hug. "You're the best. You're so caring sometimes I..."

"Don't finish it." He hurried before she said something that would remind him he had been friendzone-d. While she sipped her wine, he went to prepare some coffee for himself, since it seemed like he was getting a long night.

"Coffee? But I thought we were going to drink." She protested;

"You'll drink, I'll keep an eye on you."

"Don't be a prude..." She whined. The way she was acting, Branch noticed, was almost... flirtatious. "I wanted to play a drinking game." He rolled his eyes, leaving the coffee behind and picking another glass. "I've never..." She started and he interrupted her.

"That isn't exactly the kind of game I play..." He said, "I don't want to get drunk, I need to be fully alert since I'm guarding the Queen."

"I don't need a bodyguard, Branch..." She took one big gulp, "I'm in desperate need of a friend."

She won. She didn't need to say anything else. Touche-d, he sat down on a fuzzy rug he had put on the floor to warm up for winter. She kneeled beside him like a happy child.

"I've never... worn a leaf vest." Grinning at his indignant protest, she saw as he took a sip of his wine.

"I've never drank in front of people."

"Really?" That was quite a discovery, she figured as she took a big sip. "I've never written poetry." In awkward silence, he took a sip. "Will you let me read them?"

"Absolutely not." He raised his voice, just to put her back in her place. How dare she. He was able to goof out some questions at her that made her relax and even giggle a little. His heart felt warm when he realized he was actually helping her forget the heartbreak. It itched his tongue to ask her about the Tenor, but he held himself back... there is, until they were almost emptying the second bottle of wine. He started feeling a little bold for his own good. "I've never... dated anyone."

"Oh..." She looked down at her red wine, seeing the tears fall smoothly on the glass, creamy and sweet like every fruity wine should be. She took one big gulp.

"Who was he?" He dared, sitting a little closer.

"I've never danced with my broom."

He took a sip, wondering when she had seen that. "I've never been kissed." Oh dear... did he just say that?

Poppy's eyes couldn't have been wider.

"How is it even possible?" She asked him, "You're... you're..." But she didn't dare to voice her thoughts at him. He was such a gentleman, such a handsome boy, how could anyone let him pass anonymously?

"Drink," He commanded and she obeyed, realizing it was better than to keep chatting about his looks. "Who was he?" He pressed on.

"I've never... set a trap." She was running out of ideas, but Branch seemed to know exactly where he was getting into.

He drank.

"I've never been jealous of my friend's date." He saw as she stood up and emptied her bottle in one angry gulp.

"I'm not jealous!" She groaned, realizing she had stood up too fast. "Where's that freakin' Karaoke?" She demanded. He stood up as well and got the old machine from the deposit in the next room.

"What do you call all this, then?" He insisted when he realized it was safer to press her a little further.

"It's not jealousy, Branch!" She grabbed the mic and waited for him to turn it on. "It's more like... longing." He showed her a list of the songs and watched her closely. "I wonder if I'll ever feel like that again..." She said in a low voice, almost inaudible to Branch. He remained quiet. "We're sooo singing a duet."

"No, we're not. I'm sitting on the couch, you sing the whole night if you want."

"ohhh, okay... I'll sing a duet... by myself!"

_"Picture, perfect memories_

_Scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind"_

He sat on the couch, looking at her as she read the lyrics on the screen. He knew she was just keeping her eyes in there so she wouldn't have to look at him. She was teasing him... she was sure he wouldn't be able sit quiet at his part.

_"For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now"_

Emptying his own bottle he looked at the clock on the opposite wall. It was past one in the morning and Poppy looked like she was fighting sleep with an extra energetic burst. He felt the urge to stand up and hug her, "Oh, hair... Just give me the mic."

_" Another shot of whisky_

_Can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_In the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me, it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call_

_But I lost all control and I need you now"_

And she smiled that warm, soft and toothy smile at him, knowing she had won the battle, he had given in and joined her in song. She just loved his voice.

_"Guess, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now."_

Moving forward, she grabbed his hand and he pulled it to spin her around. She giggled and returned to her spot to watch him as he sang his part.

_"And I said I wouldn't call_

_But I'm a little drunk and I need you now"_

He couldn't help but laugh as well, it ended up turning into a great sleepover of two. He was having fun like he had never had before. His heart was light, he didn't have a care in the world but to keep that joy in her face.

_" And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh, baby, I need you now"_

They finished together. She engulfed him in a tight hug, thanking him over and over again under her breath. He tried to hold her back, but he accidently tripped on the mic on the floor and they ended up on the couch, laughing even harder at their clumsiness. She looked so refreshed and her strawberry scent made him feel incredibly comfortable.

They snuggled each other a little, calming the fit of laughter. He felt so light-headed and he could tell that she felt the same way when she leaned over his shoulder and closed her eyes.

**Notes:**

**Go to my Instagram to see Branch's face when he realized she felt asleep snuggling him. ****Lol;**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beautiful in White

His body ached. He had been laying for hours on his couch. His back hurt and one of his legs felt numb. He groaned and moved, but something heavy on top of him made the task impossible. His arms weighed tons as he tried to lift them up and then he realized the reason was because there was someone with him... It merely took him a frightened second from recognizing her to completely melt into the sensation of simply holding her..

He didn't have to open his eyes. The warmth of her body and the strawberry scent was unmistakable. She shifted as well, resting one hand on his chest and hooking a leg over his hips. He tensed up, feeling all the hairs on his body standing up when he felt her breath fanning his cheek.

He had to get out there soon, it wasn't possible to be responsible for his actions if he remained that way. Her lips touched his neck and he whimpered like a lost puppy.

"Poppy?" He whispered as gently as he could, "Are you awake?"

She moved on top of him and her lips met his gently. It wasn't just a kind lip lock like he pictured when he read books in isolation, it wasn't innocent as the poems he had written. Her tongue slid past his lips rising alerts in his brain as if someone had just tried to infiltrate his bunker.

"Poppy..." He said against her lips with his eyes wide open in fright, seeing hers closed like she was dreaming. He let out a tortured groan as he gathered all his strength to push her away, "...wake up, please." heart beating wildly, he was successful in making her turn around,

"mmHm... sing more." She said in her sleep. He sighed in desperation. He had wanted so badly for her to be awake. He still couldn't move, though, somehow her legs had made it even more difficult for him to get up.

Again, he didn't get much sleep. His brain was singing and dancing around his skull. He had just been kissed for the first time... and she had been asleep.

Exhausted was how he woke up the following morning. It was close to afternoon, actually. His bones cracked like he was an old man. His neck felt sore and the usual morning grumpiness seemed to be worse than ever, until he recognized a familiar scent all over him, although it was clear that she wasn't beside him anymore.

Opening his eyes, he saw Poppy looking freshly showered going around the kitchen. His nose welcomed the scent of coffee like a heavenly embrace. She was preparing toast and milk by the time he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She grinned, looking as cheerful as ever. "Is honey okay on your toast? I couldn't find anything else."

"It's perfect." He sat down, looking at her dreamily as she went through his fridge. He could picture this routine every morning for the rest of his life.

"You look like you've been run over by a train." She sat down oddly close to him, serving him a plate full of toast, honey and placing the coffee and milk on the table. "There, eat and you'll feel better."

He ate in silence and watched her as she happily sipped her own coffee. She loved bright, sunshine and chilly winded mornings so it was clear she was happily inspired by the weather. It was a bit dark and gloomy in his bunker, but soon she would be out there running the kingdom like she used to. She'd go away like nothing had happened the night before.

"You'll give Smidge a run for her money," She grinned, snapping him back from his daydream.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll take her place as my best friend if you continue being sweet like that." She completed it. "I'll keep that to myself so she won't kill you." she moved closer, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Bitter... sweet. That was no other word to describe the feeling of butterflies flapping their wings in his stomach combined with the stab in his heart.

"I'll always be here," He said, hiding his face on his mug. "I sang it to you once and I meant every - single - word of that song." Great! That was the most courageous - and vague - way to tell her he really loved her.

She gave him one last hug before going off to her routine. In the end, he didn't get an answer about her boyfriend, it felt like she wasn't suffering like the gang had said. He doubted she would run away broken-hearted for a whole week. He did get one answer for sure... that Gregor guy had kissed her because there was no way she was inexperienced...

He had some chores to take care of as well. He took a shower and decided to face the day. It was going to be a little hurried because he still had to finish the song for Gristle's wedding and he had to practice for the big wedding night in two days.

"Soo-oo-oo..." Guy Diamond jumped out of nowhere, not exactly surprising Branch, since he was expecting some nuisance. "How was the night with the Que-e-e-en?"

"You lied to my face and you want to know about my night?" Branch asked rhetorically.

"What are you talking about?" Smidge blushed, knowing that their plan didn't go quite as they had predicted.

"She's far from broken-hearted!"

"Okay..." Guy and Smidge exchanged a worried look. "We may have exaggerated a bit... but it's for a good cause."

"You must get the guts to tell Poppy how you feel, Branch." Smidge said,

"Were they even in a relationship?" Branch felt angry with that ridiculous set up, but still... he was curious about who that Gregor was.

"Nobody actually got it out of Poppy." Smidge shrugged. "But she looks down every time I try to bring the subject up."

At that point, they spotted Poppy walking towards Misty Meadows with some teens, looking happy and cheerful as ever. She was talking about empowerment and how girls were supposed to value themselves and have their own voice. Violet was feeling a little down, apparently realizing the song she sang at the play didn't exactly make her feel her best.

"If you want to feel powerful you must do it for yourself and not for some boy," They overheard Poppy saying. "You know..." the gang couldn't hear anymore as they vanished on their way up the hill.

"Guys, thank you for trying to help, but if I will tell Poppy about my feelings it must be on my own time." Branch finally said, turning around and leaving them behind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He had to admit he felt very handsome in a black tuxedo. Branch stared at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should try some gel to keep his hair back or if he should go natural. He wasn't used to shoes. The only time he wore those were in snow days and they hurt his toes, keeping them too hot.

He folded the paper sheets where he had written the song, feeling he should repeat it endlessly to get it all out perfectly. He checked the clock on his wall and made sure everything was in place before leaving the bunker.

That morning Poppy had sent a critter with a note, telling him to go ahead to the castle because she was going earlier to have her hair and makeup done with Bridget, after all, she had to stay by the bride and fully support her in case of nervous breakdowns.

Girls were complicated.

The path to Bergen Town was much easier now that they had become friends. He just had to look out for spiders and dangerous plants, but the worry of being caught and served as dinner had been lifted off.

His mind wandered to the kiss Poppy had given him a few days before. The taste of her lips still lingered in his. Her hair cascaded down his face so smoothly that he felt protected from the world outside. The way her hand touched his cheek and her leg caressed his...

It was obvious that she didn't remember any of that. It had been the best night of his life and he couldn't share it with anyone. Besides, what would they say if they knew he had let her kiss him while drunk? Would they think of him as a pervert?

Before he realized he was standing at the castle's door. The main hall had been decorated with flowers of all colors, chairs were placed on both sides making an aisle in the middle. It looked more bright, as if they had changed the gloomy chandeliers with lighter lamp bulbs.

Bergens were arriving and picking their places. Branch made his way to the front, where he was supposed to stand as best man. He could see Gristel peeking from behind a curtain and waving at him, discreetly.

The song started and they all stood up. Branch stood on his chair and watched as Gristle entered, holding his crown high on his head. Another crown waited in Todd's hands, it looked smaller, obviously belonging to Bridget who would become Queen as well.

Branch had never thought about it. If he and Poppy would ever be… more than friends... would he be King? The thought of it gave him the chills. That certainly was a position he wasn't cut out for.

The main doors opened and he looked outside. Bridget stood there, looking very elegant in her white top and colored skirt. His heart melted when he spotted Poppy walking behind her, holding the dress's tail. Poppy was breathtaking, her white dress fit her small form perfectly and he could swear she was glowing with happiness.

Bridget reached out a hand and Gristle took it. Poppy softened the tail down and marched towards her teal friend, sitting down on the chair reserved for her. She smiled at him, but she was so excited to watch the ceremony; they could barely exchange any words.

Her pink hair was tied up in a knot, looking very elegant. He could see the way her dress outlined her shape making her look like a mature young lady. She was wearing matching earrings and her perfume smelled like royalty.

He took the opportunity to sit a little closer to her, almost protectively. He was the best man, she was the maid of honor... they went together like perfect pieces of a puzzle. He felt almost like they were together for real.

Her eyes were glassy, she was about to start crying out of happiness while she watched the wedding. Her right hand raised to her heart and her left hand - to his surprise - searched his, grabbing it firmly. It was just then that he realized that time had passed as he inspected every inch of her pink skin.

Gristle and Bridget were officially husband and wife. Poppy yelped in excitement and jumped off the chair, bringing him together with her as they slowly walked behind their friends towards the exit. Her eyes were pure joy when she stared back at him. They didn't need to say anything to know what crossed each other's minds.

The ballroom had been decorated with tables and chairs, flowers and a little bit of glitter between the red and white tapestry; it screamed out that Poppy had a hand in picking up the items for the big night.

They had been placed at Gristle and Bridget's right in a table too big to be comfortable, but with satisfaction, Branch noticed they had placed a small table on top of the bigger one, so they could adjust to their sizes. A small table for two, with a small candle and tiny plates and glasses. Like a date in a fancy restaurant. It almost made him forget they were surrounded by bergens.

Poppy didn't even sit down, she went straight to Bridget to hug her friend. Both girls let out a characteristic squeal of excitement as they inspected the oversized diamond ring. Looking past his friend, Branch saw Gristle giving him two 'thumbs' up', confirming he was prepared for the song. He nodded and pulled his tie nervously.

"Wasn't it precious?" Poppy commented, sitting down next to him.

'not as precious as you' Branch replied in his mind. "It was okay," He blurted out, still in a daze every time his gaze met hers. She had lipstick on. He had never seen her wear makeup before and he got himself thinking how her lips would taste like that.

A few canapes were placed on their plates and Poppy was happy to nibble on them as she observed the party getting a good start. Always working, Branch realized she was there on duty as well, she was taking care of everything so Bridget could have the best memories of her dream coming true.

Todd and Chad appeared behind him, one with a violin and the other with a trumpet. Branch gave them a paper with the notes and lyrics he was going to sing. They nodded and whispered something about being ready in ten minutes.

So that was it. He was going to sing at their friends' wedding, a song inspired by Poppy's dress. He just hoped she could get what he really meant with the lyrics. It wasn't like he had been subtle...

Champagne had been served and some Bergens even sipped a little before they were allowed.

"I told Bridget I could come up with a toast, but she didn't let me." He heard Poppy saying at his side. "I wonder who it's going to be." She bit a mouthful of bruschetta, looking around. He could have chuckled if he wasn't so nervous.

He spotted Chad nodding at him from behind a curtain, across the ballroom.

He took a deep breath and stood up, clinking his glass with a desert spoon until the whole room was quiet and stared at him expectantly. He could feel Poppy's eyes on his back, not believing that he was the one to make the honors.

"Hey, everyone. I was invited by Gristle to propose a different kind of toast." Branch began, walking from behind the table to stand fully in front of it. "Gristle and Bridget made history for our people and I hope that... with his song, I can make their wedding day as remarkable as possible. My friend… here's to you both… Together... in harmony." He stole a glance at Poppy, who was holding back her tears when she realized he had said that just to show her he liked some harmony as well.

Chad came into the room playing the violin, the castle's bell tolled and Todd followed with his trumpet.

_"Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous_

_I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment I found the one and_

_My life had found its missing piece"_

Branch started singing, Gristle took Bridget's hand and they walked together to the middle of the room, ready for their first dance as a married couple.

"_So as long as I live I'll love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight"_

Poppy looked gorgeous in white. He couldn't help it, but let his eyes wander to her, seeing her perfect tiny pink form as she sat there, fanning her face to dry her tears before her makeup got ruined.

_"What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this ring I say to the world_

_You're my every reason_

_You're all that I believe in_

_With all my heart I mean every word"_

Gristle and Bridget danced across the room, and some Bergens joined in, dancing in a circle around them. Branch felt a familiar warm hand intertwining her fingers with his and his heart skipped a beat. Poppy was standing by his side, smiling a kind of smile he had never seen before.

_"So as long as I live I'll love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

_Oh, oh_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Na na na na na_

_So beautiful in white_

_Tonight"_

With a gentle pull, he brought Poppy closer, daring to hold her strongly with his right arm, as his left hand lifted hers in a waltzing position. He held her so tightly he could feel all curves of her body against his. Her perfume was enticing and he almost forgot he was the one singing.

_"And if our daughter's what our future holds_

_I hope she has your eyes_

_Finds love like you and I did, yeah_

_When she falls in love we let her go_

_I'll walk her down the aisle_

_She'll look so beautiful in white"_

He stepped left, then right, dancing gently, never breaking their eye contact so he could make sure he was singing directly at her, as if she was the only one in the room. He was in a tux, she was in a white dress. He felt like it was their own wedding, in a way. And that smile... that curious, happy, satisfied, trustful smile she was giving him... he wanted to wake up to that smile every morning.

_"You look so beautiful in white_

_So as long as I live I'll love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now to my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish"_

She bit her lower lip nervously, as if she was stopping herself from something she wanted to do very badly. Branch was curious at what was going on in her head, but whatever it was, she shook it off and rested her head on his shoulder, following the pace he was leading. Her arm rested on top of his and he took the opportunity to rest his cheek against the top of her head.

_"You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

_You look so beautiful in white tonight"_

As the music ended, he heard the crowd cheering, knowing the bride and the groom decided to finish the song with a kiss.

"I can't believe how romantic you are." He heard Poppy saying dreamily under him.

"Nah, it was just a favor for a friend." He didn't want to brag, but... yeah... he would sweep the queen out of her feet with his romantic moves if he had the guts. She shook her head, stepping away just enough to look at his face, but still keeping herself in his embrace.

"You are the most precious troll I've ever met." She said proudly, just before turning around to catch a more energetic song that was starting. "Now let's get this party started!"

He watched her in awe. She had complimented him; she felt so natural in his arms. Her touch felt like home and the way she was swaying her hips was way too distracting. What a beautiful girl he had fallen for.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"My feet are killing me." Poppy complained, taking off her shoes as they walked side by side towards her pod. Her hair was a little messy, which looked adorable to Branch, her dress shone brightly under the moonlight, but maybe just as bright as her smile.

"Trolls aren't cut to wear those things" He grinned, pointing at her high heels just before putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you…" She stopped just as they reached the edge of the path, spotting their village a few feet away. "You surprised me with that song. I'd love to hear it again."

He blushed deeply and looked away from her. He continued walking, putting his hands on his pockets and trying to concentrate on something other than her. The stars looked particularly shiny that night...

"Branch..." Poppy breathed out behind him. He turned around to see her embarrassed face. "You asked me about... Gregor."

"Oh." that was all he could come up with. 'So, now, of all times, she decided to kill the mood.' He thought.

"I don't miss him." She said, walking up to him. "I'm not a lovesick teen. I'm sorry the others may have made it look like I was." She crossed her arms, shivering slightly at the cold night air. Good thing her pod was just around the corner.

"They are your friends, they worry about you." Branch looked up, jumping on top of a rock.

"They don't know the truth and I've never talked about it... so..." She continued, coming closer to the spot on the ground where she would put her hair up and jump home. "I just feel like I owe you an explanation."

"You don't have to..."

"But I want to." She said, raising her finger to stop him from interrupting her. She took a deep breath and continued, "I broke up with him." She blurted out, startling him. "He wanted to go to find other tenors, he felt he wasn't the only one. He wanted me to go with him, but..." She raised her shoulder in defeat. "I couldn't leave the troll village. The most important thing in the world to me is to be a good queen."

"But..."

"He could have stayed but I didn't want him to. It didn't feel right to keep him somewhere he didn't belong. It was when I realized I didn't love him, not like I love this place."

"Okay..." Branch watched her, carefully, trying to pick any hints that he shouldn't continue pressing her. "So why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I feel sooooo ashamed. He left so sadly." She reached for her pod and jumped inside. He got the clue that he was supposed to follow. "Besides... I realized how good it felt to have someone, you know..." The shoes were carefully placed in her wardrobe."Sometimes I get upset because I miss the feeling, not that miss _him_."

It sounded a little crazy, but Branch completely got what she was saying. Somehow it gave him hope that maybe one day they would get together on their own and maybe he was the one who would make her feel complete. He also felt a lot relieved that she wasn't missing her ex.

He stood there like a statue and she got the opportunity to hug him close once more, taking in his smell as she rested her face on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the lovely night." She whispered, sending a hot shiver down his spine. "And for walking me home."

"As if I would leave you alone to be eaten by a giant critter." He retorted, trying to sound normal, but only sounding like he was drowning in nervousness.

She chuckled happily, remembering when she was just a little girl and her laugh would echo through the village, making him curious about her.

"Good night, Branch." She parted from him, making him feel like a piece of himself was just lost, or maybe the place she had been in was just getting too cold.

"'Night, Poppy." He took a mental picture of her standing there, with the gems on her dress sparkling, her hair coming apart and with a slight blush that made him wonder what was going on inside her head.

If only he could stay...

And so... he decided. He was going to work on his guts to tell her she was the one. He just didn't know how to take the perfect opportunity, but maybe... the new chapter of their lives was just around the corner.

**Notes:**

**So, this is how my first Troll fanfic ended. Yes, I'm considering writing a post TWT epilogue, but I'm not sure, yet. I'm so engrossed with the whole plot of my MoonChild fanfic that I can't think of anything else. Eventually I'll update it on as well. Thank you for reading, commenting, DM-ing and everything else. ****You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

You and I

Epilogue: Music to my Eyes

The world was such a beautiful place for Branch. The sky was blue, the grass was green, their cupcakes were delicious, their picnic blanket was fluffy, the lagoon was refreshing and his girlfriend was giving him a delicious massage. Hair, just to feel Poppy's little fingers quickly healing his sore muscles were all the payment he needed for a week of helping rebuild their trashed village.

Not to mention that she was wearing only her swimsuit… and she was leaning on him… and a small kiss just under his ear was enough to make him blush and shot his eyes open. He chuckled at the way her pink hair tickled his skin and she giggled in return, resuming the massage and undoing a very tight knot. Yeah… glorious World Tour had its perfect cue for his love declaration and the outcome was so much better than he had expected.

"Hey," Branch said, causing her hands to back away so he could sit up. He met her eyes and they both blushed. Poppy looked away with a shy smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. He would never get enough of her cuteness.

Branch found himself in another difficult situation to voice his wishes. When he thought she saw him only as a friend he internalized his feelings to spare a major heartbreak and a possible friendship breakup, but now… he just wanted to kiss her and yet, he kept thinking if she would find him too forward.

The taste of her lips while she slept next to him still lingered in his over-excited mind. It was so velvety, so deliciously warm, like drinking fresh honey. The way her body fit next to his was also as perfect. Hair… he was so ridiculously in love that he could spend a whole day looking at her.

Perhaps he should just say it.

So, a little nervous, he reached out for her hand, causing her blush to darken. Her moist lips were slightly parted in surprise. He was going down, aiming them and holding back his will to mindlessly dive in. He watched her lashes fluttering shut and leaned forward as well…

"OHMYGUH, Poppy!" Smidge chose that moment to barge in, making them both fly backwards, sitting several feet away from each other while trying to calm their racing hearts. "You have to come now!"

"Jeez, Smidge, what happened?" Holding back her annoyance, Poppy slipped a pair of shorts so she could follow her small yellow friend back to the village.

"The tenor, Poppy, he came back! He's here, looking for you!" Exasperated, Smidge pushed a stunned Queen towards the path of short grass that led straight to the middle of their village. Poppy could barely look back at Branch while Smidge kept yelling and picking up their picnic things. The teal troll, on the other hand, looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The ex had returned!

It took him a long walk on weak knees to follow Poppy. Smidge was frantically talking about why he'd return now and how ridiculous it was of him to show up without sending a letter to inform them first. Branch heard her, but eventually her voice was muffled out by his own anxious thoughts, wondering if the guy was so great that it would rock their building relationship to its foundations.

"_Nessun dorma_

_Nessun dorma"_

The unmistakable voice of the tenor sang with vigor, reaching Branch's ears like glistening muscles of a bodybuilder while he felt like he was the scrawny teen fighting to finish the first pushup. He saw Poppy standing on the edge of the forest, with a shaky hand over her breast and with her eyes fixed on the huge troll who, now they knew, belonged to both Classical and Pop tribes.

"_Tu pure, o Principessa_

_Nella tua fredda stanza_

_Guardi le stelle_

_Che tremano d'amore e di speranza"_

A few curious pop trolls peered from their pods, watching the mysterious ex-boyfriend pouring his heart out to the queen in song while the grumpy troll stood stunningly mute.

"For Bach's sake! I finally found you, Poppy!" Gregor interrupted his song, going straight to the pink girl and kneeling down. Branch pursed his lips when he noticed the tenor had taken her hand in his and she didn't pull back. "My heart soared with heaven's trumpets when I saw you smashing those strings."

"Uh… hi, Gregor." Poppy replied, retreating her hand with an awkward smile. That made Branch's anxiousness diminish and he took a step towards them, deciding that it was better to make his presence known.

"I found my music, cara mia!" His voice reverberated with an accent that he didn't have before, causing Poppy to smile in soft understanding. "I never felt completely Pop because I half belonged to Classical all along."

"I'm so happy for you!" Poppy replied with her cheerful voice, "It makes so much sense now!"

"I'm sorry I had to leave you for such a long time to find it out." He stepped forward, excitedly coming too close for comfort.

"It's all right." Poppy averted her eyes looking around and finding Branch coming closer and with a relieved sigh she turned back to Gregor. "We are building up a city where everybody will live together. You're welcome to live at Classical Crest, if you want. I bet you'd feel at home."

"Are you living there as well? We have so much to catch up!" Gregor quickly glanced behind Poppy, seeing Branch standing there, looking curiously at them. It caused the tenor to frown and to understand why Poppy was retracting.

"Well, we're still adjusting…" Poppy gave Branch an encouraging smile, stretching her hand so he would take it and join the conversation. "But I have a kingdom now so I spend my time managing everything."

"Oh…" Gregor's shoulder visibly went down, his excited smile faded and his eyes went from Poppy to Branch flicking back and forth non-stop. "You've been crowned."

"Yes," Branch felt Poppy's fingers closing around his hand with an intense grip. She licked her lips and gave him an adoringly smile before turning back to Gregor. "And this is Branch, my boyfriend."

The burst of joy that sparkled inside Branch's chest when hearing her line was comparable to the brightest fireworks. He stood firmly, wrapping his arm around Poppy's waist and stepping up to his place as her significant other. She clearly chose him over her Gregor. How could he ever doubt her feelings?

"I see…" And being the gentletroll he was, Gregor offered an understanding handshake to Branch. It was a sad and, yet, polite gesture that made him realize he had lost his chance and that someone else had conquered her heart. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Branch."

"Likewise."

The day didn't advance fast enough for Branch. Poppy invited Gregor for lunch with their friends and the Snack Pack finally heard the full version of the story. Branch was glad to hear that his girlfriend had never been heartbroken at all, unlike they all made him believe. Poppy didn't miss Gregor one bit, just like she had explained to him.

"Hey, Poppy," He awkwardly called, causing her to lift her eyes to meet his, "Do you think your ex will… you know… stay?"

"I don't think so," she intertwined her fingers with his, offering love and reassurance, "but even if he does stay… nothing will change."

"I just needed to hear that, I guess." He put his arm around her shoulders, taking the path back home. "I still am a little nervous about that time I felt friendzoned."

"Branch…" Poppy whispered, looking shy and scratching her arm. "You ARE my best friend, you know."

Oh hair… he felt like he had fallen from a blissful heaven face first into hell.

"What? But you… Poppy? Friend? Really?" Was he interpreting the signs all wrong? Didn't she just say _boyfriend_?

"Yes." Tugging her hair out of her eyes, she continued, "I think that's the requirement if you want to share your life with someone." Branch felt his heart beating faster as she continued, "to be each other's confident, best of friends… and… lovers." And that cute blush colored her cheeks, mirroring his own. "We'll never feel lonely again."

Branch would reassure her day after day that she wasn't alone anymore. He'd always be there.

"You know…" Poppy nudged him when they walked back to the bunker where he had to run some errands and where she decided it was her new favorite place to hang out. "... I'd love another private Karaoke night." He didn't miss the way her freckles sparkled when saying that.

So, the errands were quickly finished and while she sat on his couch, engrossed in a list of things she'd need to go through the next day, he quickly went to the kitchen, preparing sandwiches, picking out glasses and making sure the wine was at the right temperature to be served. His karaoke was plugged by the time the first stars shone in the sky.

"_You're music to my eyes_

_I had to listen just to find you_

_I'd like for you to let me sing along_

_Give you a rhythm you feel"_

Poppy put down her notebook and lifted her eyes curiously, looking for Branch when she heard his voice coming from the other side of the room. She saw him standing in front of the karaoke, grinning at her and holding the deliciously good wine in his hands. A basket filled with sandwiches for a long night of singing and snuggling was on a side table.

"_I wanna learn your every line_

_I wanna fill your empty spaces_

_I want to play the part to reach your heart_

_Sing you a song that you feel, oh"_

Watching the way his eyes gleamed at her, Poppy felt her insides melting. She admired him like a masterpiece in her own private art gallery. Sipping on her own wine, she saw all the love in his eyes were directed at her.

It felt ridiculous now, looking back at all the efforts she made to keep her feelings in check, fearing he would think her foolish for even considering him as more than a friend. But Hair, that truth or dare months ago had made her act on her feelings, as disguised as possible, there was an unmistakable fire when she touched him and she hoped to see any sign that he might love her back.

"_Love, let your music be mine_

_Sing while I harmonize_

_Let your melodies fly in my direction_

_Take me to your paradise_

_On a musical ride_

_I'm in love with your music, baby_

_You're music to my eyes"_

Both young, inexperienced and shy. No wonder it took them such a long time and yet, another terribly dangerous adventure to make them come clean about their feelings. Branch lowered the mic, giving it to her with a lovey-dovey smile that couldn't be helped. Taking his invitation, she wrapped one arm around him, molding their fronts like they had been made to fit one another.

"_Your voice is quite a view_

_I heard a song and then I saw you_

_I learned the lyrics and knew you were mine_

_Dance the horizon with you"_

The mic and the wine were forgotten on the side table, Branch leaned his forehead against her and placed both his hands on her waist. With his eyes closed, he breathed her perfume and heard the sweet words she was singing.

"_I wanna sing you a sunrise_

_And be the dawn I know will move you_

_I'd like to be the strings on your guitar_

_Touch me and play what you feel"_

His eyes opened when he felt a kiss on his cheek. Blushing, Branch licked his lips, focusing on her pink ones that had just turned in an anticipating smile. His feet moved forward, grabbing her hand up against his chest he dipped her back in a dramatic dance move that made her giggle. It felt incredibly awesome to be the one to cause that little sound when she laughed.

"_Love, let your music be mine_

_Sing while I harmonize_

_Let your melodies fly in my direction_

_Take me to your paradise_

_On a musical ride_

_I'm in love with your music, baby_

_You're music to my eyes"_

Poppy finished the song, fidgeting nervously with a wide smile that went all the way up to her eyes, curling the tips of her hair in excitement. Branch breathed deeply several times, rehearsing the best way to tell her what he wanted to do since that morning. It felt like confessing all over again.

"Poppy… I… I meant to ask you for a while and… It's okay to say no… I mean, you have your own time and I totally respect that…" Her eyebrows raised and she slightly nodded, waiting for him to continue what he was saying. Her silence didn't help at all. "But I really want to… I mean, I've wished, for a while… And I think this relationship thing may require a little bit more… touch? With lips involved?"

The light pressure that her fingers made on his shoulders when he said that made Branch wonder if it was a signal that he had gone too far. Was she as insecure as he was? Oh maybe… he had chosen the wrong timing. After all her ex had just shown up… oh Hair, did she think he wanted to kiss her only because he needed to make sure she was still his? Wouldn't that sound horrible and make her question his reasons?

"Branch?" She called him with a shy whisper, making him lift his eyes to see her giving him the brightest and most inviting of smiles. "Less talking and more kissing."

The music wasn't over, the instrumental part went on as their lips gloriously came together, crashing their worlds into an unified symphony where violins and pianos harmonized with their heartbeats, letting them feel their lonely days fading into a cloudy past.

The End

**A/N - This epilogue was done weeks ago and I was just waiting for Trollstopia to come out to see how they would arrange the delegates to plug Gregor in the time place. Lol.**


End file.
